


Fake It

by Zairafuana



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Chris's brain and heart don't play nice together, Dwayne finds a way to stop Chris sleeping around, Dwayne has image issues, Dwayne's a very compliant bottom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC - Slight personality divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Dwayne will do anything for friends, especially Chris, even if it breaks his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not related to Cemetery Sweethearts in anyway. I only got two things to say about this, (1) it's based almost entirely on Bat Out of Hell by Meatloaf, and (2) No, I don't think that Chris would ever treat Dwayne like this, I only needed to tweak his personality for the story because it wouldn't leave my brain until I wrote it.
> 
> Time: Sometime after the episode were Dwayne calls him on his sleeping around but before the next episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

It was wrong. Oh god have mercy on him, he knew it was wrong. But, it felt so right, so perfect. The pain of the world slipped away and he was wrapped in a soft light, soul soothed by touches softer than he had ever felt.

Chris smiled and gasped as the hot kiss broke. His eyes sparkled in the New Orleans lights that shimmered through the windows into the dark room. He sighed pleasantly, gaze soft, as he looked down at his companion. His best friend lovingly stared back up at him, hand coming up to gently stroke Chris' cheek. Chris closed his eyes and moaned softly to ignore the passionate look in the other man's eyes. He leaned into the touch as he tenderly stroked a trail through the silver hair on his companion's chest.

Dwayne blinked slowly up at his young friend, just enjoying being able to touch him. His chest ached slightly and it hurt to breathe as he lay under the younger man, agony not of physical origin in the least. He blinked rapidly while Chris was not looking to keep the moistness in his eyes at bay, ignoring the tiny fractures currently forming on his own soul. He had wanted this for a while though he had always shoved it away while he was married so that he would stay true to his wife. Dwayne was not fooled by his young friend, he knew he was nothing but just another convenient one night stand for the other agent. He may not be fooled but he was pretty sure he was indeed a fool for putting himself through this.

Chris pushed all thoughts out of his brain like he did every time he slept around and simply focused on making the hurt go away. Oh, but it was so hard to simply not feel as he kissed a passionate and generous mouth. His skin tickled and sparked pleasantly with each stroke of experienced fingers. His heart fluttered in a manner that it had not in months as strong arms pulled him in close. Something felt perfect, felt right, as he entered his companion. The soft sound of pained pleasure that escaped his friend upon entry made him wish that he was not a lowly creature of habit.

Dwayne hissed in a discomfort that had nothing to do with the thrusts into his body. He pressed his face against Chris' throat, eyelashes thick with moisture. Oh god, he was such a fool and for the first time in his life he felt like a whore, taking his payment in the form of any affection the younger man would give him. He gritted his teeth as he clung to his companion, feeling a piece chip off his soul; he was never so scared for the dawn to rise in his life.

Chris moaned softly, he felt like he was in heaven. Nothing, no one, had felt this wonderful. A hunger inside was quickly being sated, such a feeling had not happened since Savannah. He felt whole, the world felt perfect. The elation that came with climax was possibly the greatest he had experienced, the sound of his best friend's pleasured cry of his name only heightened the effect.

As Dwayne slumped against the bed once more, mind hazed with too many mixed emotions, he felt horrifically humiliated and a tiny bit sick. The liquid heat trapped within him felt like heaven, and that in itself was its own personal hell for him. He felt idiotic for calling out Chris' name but knew he could never have stopped himself. He felt depressed, hurt, and a little dirty. Still, being the gentleman he was, he pushed his negative emotions aside and made sure that his companion was satisfied.

"Feelin' better?" He asked softly, convincing fake smile plastered on his face, as Chris collapsed down at his side. The younger man grinned goofily at him in the dark, leaning into the touch as Dwayne lovingly brushed his fingers over his short hair.

"Feel fantastic, King, thanks!" The kiss to the cheek he received with the cheery reply chipped off another piece of his soul but he ignored it.

"Anytime, Christopher." The honest comment made Dwayne groan internally. _That's great, Dwayne. Why don't you just whore yourself out to the entire neighborhood while you're at it?_ "Good night. Sleep well, Christopher."

"Night, King." Funny, hearing his nickname said so sincerely had never hurt so much before. He nodded at the young man before rolling onto his side to sleep, facing away from his companion. And there it was, that body pressed against his back and the arm slung around his waist was the breaking point. He knew from this point on that he would never find happiness again because his heart belonged only to his young friend now.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

The early morning sun filtered in through the windows, slowly waking Dwayne. He groaned weakly, he was cold and extremely sore. He did not even bother feeling the other side of the bed for his young friend, he knew the other man was long gone. He sighed and covered his head with the sheet, curling up slightly and trying to get back to sleep. He did not feel like going for his morning run, and it had nothing to do with the burning ache in his muscles.

 _Gay sex, a one night stand, and selling yourself for a little affection, quite the night of firsts for you, Dwayne..._ He thought bitterly to himself before forcing himself to go back to sleep.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

The ceiling above had never looked so bland before as Chris gazed up. He was laying on his own bed in nothing but his boxers and felt oddly out of place. He could not get comfortable. He had been lying here for hours, ever since he had run from Dwayne's bed. He felt cold and lonely, something was wrong but he could not put his finger on it. He was forced to push the thought away as his phone rang: they had a case.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

While the team was investigating an old warehouse, Chris could not stop looking over at his best friend. He was a pathetic maelstrom of emotions. His heart was full of pride that he had given the other man his limp, a mix of anger and relief when Dwayne had lied to the girls about hurting his leg while running, and an odd sense of longing to pull the man to him and screw him over any available surface with the girls watching. This had never happened to him after a one night stand before.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Dwayne sighed and kept his head down while they worked. He felt humiliated and ashamed as he limped through their investigation. He was pretty sure the girls knew he was lying but they were sweet enough not to say a word. He had forced himself to greet and talk to Chris in a normal manner despite the pain in his heart. Now he felt foolish and lost as he wandered aimlessly through the investigation. He was trapped in his horrible world of thoughts until the sound of a sudden yelp drew his attention.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Everything happened in a blur. He could only just remember yelping as the floor gave out under him. The world had been rushing around Chris until it suddenly just stopped. The world whited out as he cried out in agony upon impact. Pain and the struggle to breathe pulled him towards the darkness. Though, before his mind faded, it was drawn to a single subject. He had always thought he would bring Savannah to mind as he died but he was wrong, so wrong. All that came to mind was a memory so beautiful that he wanted it to never fade. It was a memory of the night before, a five sense memory of that glorious moment when Dwayne called out his name mid-climax. It was then, as the darkness took him, that he realized that the man had stolen his heart and it only made him oh so happy.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Dwayne rushed to the next floor down with the girls, his pain and limp forgotten. Fear gripped his heart and his world shattered as they found Chris. He was sure his heart stopped as he saw his young friend laying unmoving atop a large pile of rubble, a piece of rebar protruding through the younger agent's chest. Everything from that moment on was a blurr, his only thought was that he needed to get to his friend.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

He awoke to a world of agony and feeling. It was a terrible thing yet it also felt good, because he honestly thought he was dead. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open, each breath a dozen knives in his ribs. His blurred vision drifted down to a sight that broke his heart. Dwayne sat asleep in a chair next to his bed, head on the bed, and his hands folded around one of Chris'. The older man had dried tears on his cheeks and that only made Chris want to cry as well.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Dwayne slowly awoke, aging muscles sore and stiff as he slowly sat up. It took a few a moments of looking at Chris to realize that he was looking back. Dwayne let out a desperate sob on relief and lifted Chris' hand, kissing it. Dwayne was about to apologize for everything when he was suddenly urged towards Chris. The young man looked at him with such love as the hand slipped from his own and wiped away his tears before tenderly moving up to card fingers through his hair. The touch and look conveyed a confession of love and devotion. Dwayne cried out softly in happiness and quickly leaned towards the young man, kissing his forehead. The chips and fractures in Dwayne's soul began to heal as his gently clung to his young love, finally feeling whole and fulfilled.

_**~*~End~*~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Also, anyone else notice I tend to make poor Dwayne a very sweet sucker that just puts up with too much...? I get the feeling that's just gonna keep happening. I am so sorry Dwayne...
> 
> Also, I think this is the vaguest (in every aspect) story I have ever written. I really just need to stop listening to new music, it keeps giving me ideas for one shots... Also, I need a show of hands for an unrelated matter. Who here likes Gibbs/DiNozzo?


End file.
